


So Cold

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Lost and looking for Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Leaving, M/M, Running Away, Self-Reflection, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had enough. He's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Song is called So Cold by Ben Cocks

**So cold**

 

Stiles shivered as the rain pelted down on his skin as he ran from the jeep to bus covering with his bag as he held tightly to it trying to forget the reason he was running to begin with. He rubbed at his red swollen eyes having finally stopped crying. Not that it helped things had happened and he knew it would be a long time before he stopped feeling sad.

 

**Oh…You can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
…from were you’re standing…on your own  
It’s so quiet here and I feel so cold  
This house no longer feels like home…  
**

He still can't believe it happened. That the pack..Scott..even his Dad..they all just..just didn't care anymore. It was too much to handle. His Dad finally knew the truth and he thought maybe..maybe they could fix their relationship but it didn't. It only put more distance between them. It hurt knowing his Dad had started sleeping at the office and other places just to avoid him. Scott..Scott was still too caught up in Allison being gone and his new girlfriend for him to care about Stiles..not that he had for a long time. Lydia had gone back to ignoring him in favor of Isaac and that just..it didn't matter. 

**  
When you told me you’d leave  
I felt like I couldn’t breath  
My aching body fell to the floor  
Then I called you at home  
You said that you weren’t alone  
I should’ve known better..  
Now it hurts much more  
  
** Derek...Derek had been the worst betrayal of all. After everything..after every sweet word and kind gesture after the darkness..after helping him start to get better after falling to pieces. The older wolf had found himself another to be with. She made Derek smile so easily and it had taken him months to get Derek to do that. It hurt when he woke last night and called Derek only to hear her voice telling him that Derek was busy before hearing the dial tone. That..that had been the final straw. It was done and he'd be gone before anyone knew it. Derek had told him long ago that he'd leave one day. He just never expect it to be so soon. He just never expected to be the one leaving. **  
  
You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
‘Couse I can’t figure out why  
Why I’m alone and freezing  
While you’re in the bed that she’s in  
And I’m just left alone to cry  
  
** The bus arrived and he got on hating the empty feeling he felt that no one realized yet..that no one was coming to stop him. He looked out the window at his jeep sitting there empty and dark. He left the keys in the seat knowing his Dad would see the jeep and have it towed and then most likely try to call him but his cell phone was in the seat as well and he'd sold his lap top earlier that day (after wiping it and his desktop clean) to get some cash. He only had some books and notebooks and a few spare set of clothes with no destination in mind. He would ride until he couldn't anymore. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain as it felt down against the window. Things would change but he doubted the world would miss one Stiles Stilinski.  **  
2X  
You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
‘Couse I can’t figure out why**

**  
** One thing that bothered him the most was he couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong though he was sure he hadn't done anything but try. He put his hand in his hoodie and found the paper Deaton had given him with an address in a place that seemed to really be in the middle of no where. He'd go there. Get his head on straight and figure out where he'd go next. 

 

**  
Oh…You can't hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
…from were you’re standing…on your own  
It’s so quiet here and I feel so cold  
This house no longer feels like home…**

 

A few tears fell down his cheeks as they passed the welcome to Beacon Hills sign sure to never see it again. All he could think was everything he left behind. That house with those memories. None of it was home..that house no longer feels like home. He couldn't help but ask his self where was home. 

 

 


End file.
